


Conviction

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - thunderbirds are go [52]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: anon requested: could you write something about Scott worrying about Alan and Gordon while they're on the way to Europa?





	

Virgil ate his sandwich at the counter, never letting his eyes leave Scott.

Scott was pacing, trying to burn off excess energy with endless laps.  Virgil was impressed Scott had managed to keep a lid on it as long as he had, but when Alan had radioed in their final approach, Scott had quietly lost it.

Moving stealthily, Virgil tapped out another status message for John.

Right on cue, Scott span on the spot to face Virgil.  “I did the right thing, didn’t I?  Putting Alan in charge?  I mean, he’s really come along this last year, stepped up to the role, right?  But he’s barely old enough to drive, I mean he should be worried about his exams, not interplanetary rescue.  But interplanetary is his _thing_ , isn’t it?  And the only way to find out you can take command is to take a command, right? And Gordon will keep him in line, won’t he?  What am I saying, it’s Gordon.  But everyone under estimates Gordon, don’t they?  And they trust each other, they’ll have each others’ backs,”  Scott nodded firmly to himself as Virgil took another slow bite.  “They’ll be fine,” he concluded.  He smiled at Virgil.  “Thanks for the pep talk, Virgil.”

Virgil swallowed and took another lazy bite as Scott disappeared in the direction of his Thunderbird.  He tapped his comm, and John appeared in miniature at the end of the counter.  “How long this time?”

Virgil reached for his juice.  “About thirty seconds between the question and the answer.”

John chuckled, reaching beyond the field of the hologram for a moment.  “I have the surface on scope, I’ll keep an eye on them.  You keep Scott on message.”

Virgil sketched a lazy salute as John nodded and cut the holo.  He had time to finish his sandwich before Scott’s next attack of nerves.  

Scooter had been very convincing in his one-sided argument.  Maybe he’d even have time for pie.


End file.
